Guilty
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: .Secuela de "Bullet". No quisiste... no era tu intención, pero sin embargo cometiste el error, eres culpable...y yo te perdono aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo. KaixRei. Yaoi, one-shot.


Oww, siguiendo con mi senilidad, aquí esta la segunda parte. Algo corregida pero no mejorada XD

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Guilty_"**

∞ **Autor:**_**Celen**____**Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, oneshot, angst, songfic.

∞ **Pareja: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, pertenece a Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mí no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es únicamente un pasatiempo sin fines de lucro. Sólo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión. Por otro lado, la canción de "Guilty" pertenece a The Rasmus.

∞ **IMPORTANTE**: Para entender este fanfic, tuviste que haber **leído****previamente**** "****BULLET****" **ya que esta es la segunda parte de la trama.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**GuiLtY**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**A**mbos permanecían en completo silencio, sin palabras aparentes que quisiesen intercambiar... pero una cosa era lo que quisieran y otra lo que debían hacer. Aquellos ojos escarlatas voltearon a verle profundamente, intentando buscar por medio de su mirada donde se encontraba lo que buscaba, en que parte escondida de su ser se encontraba la persona que amaba.

- ¿Sólo eso vas a decir? -replico él, esperando que el otro al fin entrase en algo de razón, que diese signos de tener aquel dulce corazón del que se había enamorado-.

- ¿Lo siento? -fue la respuesta que dio el otro, con sus brillantes ojos dorados perdidos en algún punto del techo-.

- Lo siento -murmuró el otro, como si aquello se tratase de una frase mas complicada y que necesitaba tiempo para ser asimilada- Sólo... ¿Lo siento? -realmente él deseaba escuchar algo más que eso-.

- Sí -se encogió de hombros distraídamente- Mira Kai me encantaría ir contigo a Rusia, pero... la verdad no quiero, así que me quedare aquí... ¿Cuánto tardarás? ¿Uno? ¿Dos meses?... las cosas de Biovolt son tan complicadas, deberías tomarte el tiempo que necesites -explicó sin él menor sentimiento de congoja en sus palabras-.

-Quizás tres... -murmuró puesto que realmente se trataba de un negocio muy serio-.

Era verdad, las cosas con Biovolt en Rusia no marchaban de maravilla como lo hacían en Japón, era por ello que Kai se veía completamente obligado a viajar al frió país hasta poder resolver los problemas que tenían y eso no sería un trabajo fácil de realizar, precisamente por esa razón quería que Rei viajase con él, no quería verse alejado por la larga estancia en otro país de su chino, pero desde hacia un tiempo el ojos dorados había cambiado... era tan diferente... a pesar de que su sonrisa era la misma incluso relucía con mas alegría, a pesar de que sus ojos ambarinos ahora fulguraban con mas vida de la que recordaba, a pesar de todo eso existía algo que le molestaba, que le dolía... era un cambio tan drástico... como si Rei ya no fuese el mismo... y es que realmente no lo era.

- Lo siento, Kai, será para la próxima -dijo Rei con un tono muy animado como si quisiese reconfortar y convencer al otro aunque esa no era la verdadera intención- '_¿Cuántas__veces__me__dijiste__lo__mismo__Kai?__¿Cuántas?_' -entrecerró sus dorados ojos-.

Y después un malestar quiso atacarlo, pero al instante Rei borró la amarga sensación de su ser... no, ya no... había sido ya mucho sufrimiento en el pasado... ahora tan sólo decía las cosas por decirlas, hacía mucho que no las sentía... Kai le había arrebatado todo aquello. Pero a pesar de eso sentía cierta lastima, cierta culpa por su forma de actuar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I feel guilty, my words are empty._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sí, supongo -un suspiro vació escapó de los labios del bicolor- Igual no era necesario que me acompañases -repuso, como si con ello estuviese ganando algo al tener la ultima palabra-.

- No quería de todas formas -replicó Rei... en el pasado las palabras de Kai le hubiesen herido en el pecho, más hoy no importaban nada-.

Justo en ese momento el bicolor se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que había sido su receptora todo ese tiempo, y ahí sin pena ni congoja alguna, Rei, sentado sobre la cama en la que dormían juntos le miraba con sus orbes doradas tan hermosas como siempre. Cierto, podría decir que dormía en la misma cama que el chino pero... desde hacia tiempo sentía que lo hacía sólo. Una sonrisa encantadora se dibujo en los labios del pelinegro mientras cerraba por unos instantes los ojos, para después levantarse y hacer un ademán de irse ante el desconcierto del otro.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó al instante Kai-.

- Voy a salir, Maxie necesita ayuda con la cena que piensa prepararle a Takao... ya sabes hoy es una fecha especial para ellos... cumplen dos años de estar juntos, creo... así que me pidió supervisarlo todo porque él desea cocinar -explicó, con ese tono tan jovial y esa espontaneidad que sólo Rei podía tener-.

- ¿A que hora regresas? -no quería admitirlo, pero su tono había sonado algo anhelante-.

- Hmm... -se llevó un dedo a los labios en gesto pensativo, y Kai se preguntó a sí mismo cuánto hacía que no probaba esos mismos labios- Dos horas o tres, todo depende de que tal lo haga Max -conservó la sonrisa en sus labios- Lo más seguro es que lo haga todo bien a la primera, adora tanto a Takao como para no poner entusiasmo... no sé qué le vió -rió suavemente, ya que el peliazul de la gorra no era la persona mas cautivadora del mundo a la primera impresión aunque si tenía sus virtudes-.

- Ya veo... cuando regreses quizás podríamos salir -dijo como si fuese una sugerencia, aunque realmente estaba preguntándolo-.

- No creo Kai, cuando regrese esperaré una llamada de Rai y Mao, hace mucho que no hablamos y ellos prometieron llamar, no dudo que lo hagan porque sé que cumplen sus promesas -y en ese instante se sintió pasar por un momento de ironía- Además tú no tienes tiempo para perderlo ni yo tampoco ¿No crees que es mejor así? -y sus ojos dorados se clavaron sobre el ruso-.

Kai se perdió en esas orbes... ¿Cómo podían verse tan hermosas y lastimarle al mismo tiempo? Sí... ya lo aceptaba... se sentía herido, Rei le lastimaba en cada cosa que hacía o decía, para el chino las cosas aparentemente siempre marchaban bien, Rei jamás le daba una negativa que no fuese amable, nunca le condicionaba su tierna sonrisa ni tampoco se quejaba de ninguna de las decisiones que el ojiescarlata tomaba; si todo parecía marchar tan bien entre ellos ¿Por qué Kai se sentía así?... sin duda alguna el chino había cambiado considerablemente y aunque odiase admitirlo con todo su ser... comenzaba a extrañar locamente al otro Rei... ese mismo que siempre le ofrecía todo su tiempo, no éste Rei que se lo negaba.

¿Cómo había pasado aquello? No lo entendía pero ansiaba saberlo, hacía tanto que el otro no le daba ningún gesto cariñoso, ningún beso voluntario, era Kai quien debía ir a buscar los labios del otro cuando era el chino quien siempre se los entregaba sin que se lo pidiese... mas en ninguno de esos besos sintió la emoción del otro, aquella calidez que siempre podría transmitirle y que ahora sin embargo parecía algo tan vació, tan muerto. Y cuando el pelinegro le abrazaba parecía que lo hacía más por una obligación que por que lo desease, y de nuevo sentía la carencia... toda la necesidad que antes reflejaba Rei hacia su persona parecía haberse esfumado de la nada, y el ojidorado parecía ni siquiera haberlo notado; parecía vivir ajeno al mundo en el que se encontraba, ajeno a los sentimientos el bicolor... ajeno al mismo Kai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No signs to give you, I don't have the time for you._

_You say: I'm heartless and you say I don't care,_

_I used to be there for you._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No, ésta vez ya no se iba a quedar callado ¡Ya no!

Así que sin más se apresuro hacia el otro antes de que abandonase la habitación, sosteniéndolo del brazo con tanta fuerza que un quejido leve escapo de los labios del ojidorado, quien al instante volteó a mirarlo con reproche y clara confusión.

- ¿Kai? -replicó el otro, haciendo que el bicolor le soltase lentamente- ¿Qué pasa? -frunció el ceño y arqueó una ceja esperando por una respuesta-.

- Tenemos que hablar, _ahora_ -exigió, haciendo que su mirada rojiza se tornase completamente sería, y tan intimidante como sólo un Hiwatari sabía mirar-.

- ¿De qué? -su expresión también se volvió sería, e incluso olvidó la idea de marcharse que tenía-.

- De ti, de tu forma de comportante ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¿Cómo? -le miró expectante-.

Así que... después de todo Kai sí se dio cuenta de su cambio, mas ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si había sido algo tan drástico que al principio a él mismo le había dolido pero jamás de la misma manera en la que el bicolor ya le había lastimado antes. Pero como supuso que Kai estaba muy ocupado en su mundo como para hacerle caso a él, no notaría si su forma de ser era diferente o si se colgaba de una horca en un árbol. Seguramente para Kai daría lo mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?... a pesar de que luces tan alegre pareces un muerto, nunca me afirmas nada y a veces tampoco lo niegas... ya no eres tú -replicó, enfocando la intensidad de sus ojos rojos cual sangre sobre el otro-.

- ¿Eso te parece? -frunció ligeramente el ceño, bajando la vista-.

- Sí -sentenció el otro sin despegar ni un sólo instante su mirada del oriental-.

- Pero... tú también cambiaste... -dijo quedamente, mas el otro le escuchó perfectamente-.

- ¿Cambié?

- No lo niegues... cambiaste mucho desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo cuándo... eres muy diferente a cuando me enamoré de ti -y no quiso decir más-.

¿Y es que ya se había acercado la hora de ser sinceros? ¿Debía ya Rei terminar con ese estúpido juego? Si bien era cierto no era ningún juego, quizás si un engaño... desde hacia mucho tiempo debía haberle dicho la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_And you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed,_

_but so have you too._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿De que estás hablando, Rei? -el otro extrañado por demás sólo atino a preguntar, definitivamente esa platica parecía ir para largo-.

- De todo... y yo... me siento mal, tan culpable... tan miserable en este momento... de la única manera como sólo tú sabes hacerme sentir" -repuso recobrando valor, recordando tantas noches de sollozos apagados y tantas lágrimas derramadas en vano-.

- ¿Rei? -el bicolor ensanchó los ojos ante lo que acaba de escuchar-.

- No, Kai... ya no más... ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? ¿Quieres saber que está pasando? -apretó los puños y mordió su lengua, no sabía si debía o no-.

-.." -mas Hiwatari se quedó mudo sin poder decir nada esta vez-.

-Me mataste, Kai... mataste el amor que te tenía... dedique lo mejor de mí para que tú estuvieses bien. Cada día me esforzaba por intentar tu felicidad, procuraba no meterme demasiado en tu vida porque se que te gusta la libertad, trataba de estar cerca de ti sin sofocarte, te apoyé cuando más lo necesitaste... vele por tu seguridad en todo momento... ¿Y tu que Kai? .¿Que fue lo que paso contigo?... de un día para otro dejó de importarte lo que yo pensase, te olvidaste que yo también sentía y que me dolía demasiado todo lo que hacías... tantos desaires, tantas duras palabras, tantos sueños rotos y tantas lágrimas de las cuales no secaste ni una sola... y lo que más me duele... lo que más me duele... ¡Es que tú lo provocaste todo! -gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, apretando los puños con tanto ímpetu que sintió lastimarse, cerrando los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que querían salir-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Guilty, guilty I feel so,_

_empty, empty you know how to make me feel._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boquiabierto Kai retrocedió unos pasos, con sus ojos rojizos abiertos de par en par... impresionado por lo que acaba de escuchar. Él no... no... ¡No sabía! No podía creer lo que escuchaba... ¿Tanto dolor había sido capaz de provocar? Pero esa jamás había sido su intención ¡Nunca hubiese deseado lastimar lo que más amaba! Él sería incapaz... él no... y entonces Kai calló sus pensamientos... era verdad... sí había sido capaz herir a quien solamente le había entregado el corazón entero. Claro que lo sabía... sabía que Rei sufría por la manera en la que se comportaba con él... pero estúpidamente nunca supo hasta dónde podría llegar el daño que le estaba haciendo ¡Esa jamás había sido su intención!

- Y yo... yo ya no soportaba Kai... -a pesar de que ahora su voz sonaba quebrada, Rei debía continuar- Me sentía tan mal... y no sabía que hacer, ésta mansión y su soledad me estaban matando, todo aquí era tan frió ¡Como tú! Y por un momento lo deseé... deseé ya no estar vivo para ya no sufrir y casi lo hago... pensé en acabar con mi vida y con eso el sufrimiento se iría pero no... esa no era la salida y lo comprendí... ¿Sabes qué pasó entonces? -y asombrosamente su voz dio un cambió, el dolor se había ido y había dado paso a... ¿El sarcasmo?- Me di cuenta de que ya no dolía... que ya solamente estaba sufriendo por la inercia, porque ya no me lastimaba el sentimiento ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ya no estaba... tú lo acabaste, Kai... ¿Recuerdas la bala que te dejé en la mesa hace tiempo? Tú eras capaz de herirme y matarme como si fueses una de ellas, pero me cansé... y tú seguiste siendo igual y... ¡Y ya no dolía! Podrías incluso decirme que me odiabas y a mí me daba lo mismo, por primera vez en estos últimos meses he sido feliz en ésta mansión aun estando a tu lado... he sido feliz porque ya no siento nada por ti, Kai... ya no puedes lastimarme -sonrió con ironía, mirando de frente y con valentía a la persona que tenía delante... el causante de todos sus pesares pasados-.

Justo en ese momento Kai sintió que le faltaba el aire, un fuerte dolor le invadió en el pecho como si lo que acabase de escuchar lo resintiese duramente, sus ojos rojizos se empañaron entonces... lágrimas... lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse y la desesperación inundo su ser de manera inhumana... jamás se había sentido así en su vida... era tanto el dolor repentino y la manera en que se sentía sofocado que imaginó vagamente como se debió haberse sentido Rei después de tantos meses de vivir así... sufriendo en silencio solamente.

No esperó más y estirando los brazos atrapó el cuerpo del chino apretándolo con fuerza contra su ser, temiendo que si lo soltaba éste pudiese irse luego de aquella dolorosa revelación.

- ¡Perdóname, Rei! ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto! -gritó cerrando con fuerza los ojos- No... esto no debía ser así ¡Yo no quería!... estaba pasando por tantas cosas, que no sabías que era todo lo que había en mi interior... yo... yo quise alejarte de lo que sucedía porque temía que pudiese lastimarte... quise impedir que sufrieras por mi causa ¡Jamás quise lastimarte!... tenía miedo de envenenarte con las cosas que me pasaban... eran tantas cosas malas que no me atrevía siquiera a decirte cómo me sentía, por eso preferí callar... no quería verte llorar y sin embargo lo provoqué tantas veces... lo hice porque te amaba, porque te amo -y una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla tatuada encontrando su fin en los negros cabellos del chino-.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron a la par... él jamás espero escuchar eso. Sintió que las fuerzas del otro sobre su persona eran menos y pudo librar sus manos para llevarlas al rostro del bicolor donde las colocó suavemente, reflejando en la pureza de sus ojos dorados una infinita comprensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I put a shield upon you. I didn't mean to hurt you._

_I would have only poisoned your mind,_

_never meant to make you cry._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Kai? -susurró suavemente, acariciando con condescendencia una de sus mejillas- ¿Temías que no te comprendiese? Kai, yo siempre te comprendía... fuese lo que fuese siempre fui capaz de entender, tus preocupaciones fueron las mías, tu dolor era el mío, siempre había sido de esa manera porque te amaba... de habérmelo dicho antes no me hubiese importado ¿Dijiste que era para protegerme? No, Kai, así no funcionan las cosas... no tuviste la suficiente confianza para decírmelo... y sí, quizás hubiese sufrido y llorado de igual modo pero al menos sabría que era porque me amabas, que era algo que te afectaba lo que podría lastimarme... pero no fueron tus problemas internos los que me hirieron... fuiste tú, Kai... tú, el que no tuviste el valor ni la confianza de decírmelo, tú, que aun sabiendo que me dolía seguías comportándote igual... tú, el que no hiciste esfuerzo alguno por consolarme ni una sola ocasión... -su voz sonaba tan suave y tranquila cual melodía; retiró entonces sus manos de la faz del otro y le miró con sus limpios ojos dorados-.

- Sigues sin comprender -rió vaga y amargamente a lo que el chino tan sólo reflejó aflicción en su mirada-.

Kai miró en aquellos ojos ámbares que se fijaron en su persona atentamente, era tan fácil ver por ellos ahora, mas lo que observaba no le agradaba en lo más mínimo... jamás imaginó pasar por tal dolor en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo no podía quejarse... él había provocado todo aquello con sus propias acciones, no había terceros que fuesen responsables de lo que ahora estaba pasando justo en ese momento... y muchas de las palabras del chino eran verdad, como siempre su adorado Rei tenía la razón ¿Por qué se daba cuenta de todo lo que lo amaba ahora que él decía ya no sentir nada?... ¿Por qué sólo hasta ahora?

- Lo mejor será... -el chino bajó la mirada- Que me vaya... voy a regresar a China no creo po... -pero apenas si había dicho eso de nuevo fue apresado en un abrazo-.

- ¡No! -fue el grito que había cortado lo que Rei tenía pensando decir- ¡No te vayas! -rogó, sí, era una suplica la que ahora salía de sus labios de manera desesperada-.

Firmemente lo apretó... ahora sí tenía un enorme e infinito miedo a perderlo, a saber que Rei saldría de su vida para no volver a verlo jamás ¡Él no sería capaz de soportar tal cosa! No, no podía perder a Rei, su Rei... si tan sólo el chino supiese hasta donde llegaba la magnitud de sus sentimientos porél, toda la luz y dicha que había traído a su vida, pero no, el ojidorado no lo sabría y todo era por error suyo... si tan sólo hubiese hecho las cosas de manera diferente ahora no estaría pasando eso, si hubiese sido más honesto y no hubiese querido resolver el problema sólo... seguramente Rei aun le amaría, nunca le hubiese lastimado de aquella forma tan cruel... pero desgraciadamente el "hubiera" no existe y no queda nada más que arrepentirse por faltas cometidas cuando se sabe que no pueden remediarse.

- Kai, entiende que es lo mejor -inútilmente intentó zafarse de aquellos brazos para poder alejarse-.

- No, Rei, no me hagas esto... quédate por favor... eras feliz a mi lado ¿No puedes seguir aquí?

- Era feliz porque ya no te amo... porque ya no podías hacerme sufrir -replicó el otro sintiéndose tan incomodo con la situación, y apenas si vagamente recordaba que en otros tiempos, era completamente feliz en los brazos de Kai-.

- Sea como fuese ¡Eras feliz! No me importa cómo, no me importa si dices que ya no me amas ¡Sólo quédate conmigo! No te vayas, no digas adiós... -aun se negaba a soltarlo, porque bien sabía desde el fondo de su ser que cuando lo hiciese Rei se marcharía para no volver-.

- Kai, entiende ¡Esto ya se acabó! Ya no vale la pena seguir, vamos a acabar lastimándonos más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho, Kai, por favor... -seguía intentando, después de todo era lo mejor-.

- Encontraremos la forma de no hacerlo... tú cambiaste, yo cambié... podemos encontrar la solución a esto sin necesidad de que te vayas... no quiero que me dejes -y por primera vez mucho tiempo Kai estaba siendo completamente sincero y hablando con el corazón en la mano-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_You've been so thoughtless, I can see right through you._

_You used to be there for me, so don't you leave say goodbye,_

_cause you have changed but so have I._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sabes que me estás pidiendo jugar a fingir? -susurró Rei, por primera vez pensando en la posibilidad creada por las palabras desesperadas del otro-.

- Llámalo como quieras... no me importa mientras te quedes aquí -y poco a poco fue ejerciendo menos presión sobre el chino-.

- ¿Eso te haría feliz? -susurró, como queriendo no preguntar-.

- Más de lo que te imaginas -y fue entonces como sintió que los brazos del chino se cerraban sobre su cuello, le estaba... ¿abrazando?-.

- Yo lo único que deseaba era hacerte feliz... en honor del amor que tú mataste me voy a quedar... no sé cuanto tiempo, pero jugaré a que te quiero... jugaré a que nada ha pasado entre nosotros pero te advierto... que no durara para siempre, algún día me iré y no vas a poder convencerme de quedarme de nuevo -y lentamente fue soltándolo para alejarse de él, y de nuevo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos-.

Kai tan sólo sonrió a medias, olvidándose de que había derramado un par de lágrimas más... ¿Se estaba conformando con migajas de cariño provocadas por la lastima?... ¿Y qué, si así era? No le importaba, no, ya nada le importaba más que tener a la persona amada a su lado. Sin embargo jamás se imaginó que Rei pudiese ser tan frió... tan sincero con esas palabras que a pesar de decir que se quedaría le habían lastimado, pero nada importaba, nada... todo era su responsabilidad... tanto tiempo lejos del oriental, tanta distancia que había creado entre ellos había dado como resultado eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I never though that the time and the distance,_

_between us made you so much colder._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mente se olvidó ya de cualquiera que fuese la realidad en ese momento, y como muchas veces en el pasado llegó a hacer sin importar nada, tomó el fino rostro de facciones felinas entre sus manos sus manos y uniendo sus labios con los del oriental le regaló un beso donde la desesperación y la ansiedad iban impresas. Rei no se negó aunque en poco correspondió, dejando que fuese Kai quien tomase por completo el control de aquel contacto que aunque era tan profundo resultaba ser sin embargo tan efímero. Cuando sus labios se separaron, nuevamente fue el chino a abrazarle escondiendo la cabeza en su firme pecho.

- Eres culpable -sentenció refugiándose más en aquel calido lugar, aunque ya no lo disfrutaba ni le hacía tan feliz como antes-.

- Lo sé -Kai cerró sus brazos nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del ojidorado, disfrutando el insípido contacto-.

No le quedaba nada más que aceptar la realidad, no había ninguna otra salida más que reconocer sus faltas y aprender a vivir con ellas, aunque fuese como tener el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros; un dolor que no se borraría y una culpa que seguramente le acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I'll carry the world on my shoulders..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quizás y sólo quizás, si la vida se compadecía de él nuevamente... Rei volvería a amarle, mientras tanto sólo le quedaría esperar y vivir en una mentira. Una mentira de dos...

_Guilty, guilty I feel so empty... _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Cof... cof... no, es que en serio, es volver a leer esto y decirme: "Omg ¿Yo escribía así?", ciertamente no sé si creo que es terriblemente embarazoso o que escribía con una fineza que ya no tengo. Bueno, el caso es que esto está listo, dos fanfics más y entonces si podrán conocer mi nueva "obra"... aunque claro, siento que realmente a nadie va a leer esto, porque, afrontándolo, el fandom de Beyblade ha quedado casi extinto y no le ha ayudado mucho ese nuevo Beyblade que han sacado, porque en lo personal, a mí me da escalofríos de sólo mirarlo. Estoy muy feliz de por los comentarios que recibí anteriormente en "Bullet", de verdad que hacen que me sienta querida XD

En fin, si por allí existe alguna alma perdida que haya leído esto, saben que se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ****Ma****rΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Quien es amado y no ama, merece castigo. Quien ama y es amado, merece la dicha. Quien ama y no es amado, merece el cielo_..._" —°¤:.


End file.
